Sorry, I Love You
by ChoLeeLee
Summary: "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan dengan mudah apa yang kau inginkan. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan posisi dongsaengku kau sangat hebat." . Kyumin Eunhae


Anyeong…

Cho LeeLee bawa oneshoot baru.

Langsung saja lah….

Title :** Sorry, I Love You**

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T-Semi M

Warning : OOC, Kyumin dan Haehyuk bertukar image di sini. Aku sudah lelah dengan Kyumin yang Angst. Haehyuk sangat OOC akut. PG-15. Bukan Konsumsi anak dibawah umur. Tanpa di-edit.

"Sorry, I Love You"

"Lee Sungmin, jadilah milikku."

Pria brunette berwajah cukup tampan bersua, menampakkan seringai yang menguar membawa hawa hitam teremulsi di udara. Hawa itu menyerebak mengintimidasi sosok yang menjadi targetnya. Seperti seringai serigala yang mengincar kelinci berwarna merah muda.

Bagaimanampun si evil berperan sebagai predator di cerita ini, si dominan yang akan selalu mendominasi si kelinci. Dengan satu ucapan kalian tentu paham maksud pemuda jenius itu, tapi tidak segampang itu. Lee Sungmin not easy.

Lee Sungmin, namja imut yang terkenal dengan malaikat kelinci mematung mendengar pengakuan pemuda di depannya. Matanya membulat sempurna, wajah yang biasanya tampak cantik mengkerut, kulit porselen berwarna kemerahan berubah menjadi biru, dia berkacak pinggang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal setan di depannya, hanya sedikit tahu tentang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda jenius dengan seringai setan yang terkenal seantero SM Academy.

Tapi…, dengan pengakuan ini dia dipaksa mengenal sosok itu.

Sosok yang sama sekali jauh dari bayangan Sungmin, namja tidak tahu diri yang menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah atau tepatnya gudang sekolah. Bukankah sangat tidak elite bagi seorang kaya nan jenius menyatakan cinta di tempat seperti itu.

Namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli.

Dia membenci seseorang yang memanggilnya secara tidak formal, menarik paksa tanpa memandang apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Pengganggu….

Mengganggu Sungmin yang sedang menikmati waktu bersama Hyukkie-nya, dia benci siapapun yang mengganggu waktunya bersama dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Dia terganggu, sangat terganggu. Dia tidak bisa menikmati leher jenjang hyukkie, tidak bisa menghirup dengan bebas aroma yang terkuar dari rambut pirangnya dan tidak bisa menikmati lengkungan tipis rasa strawberry milik Hyuk.

Jangan salah sangka tentang hubungan mereka. Sungmin hanya menyukai skinship bersama Hyuk, dari kecil hanya dengan Hyuk dia melakukan skinship.

Tapi…, semuanya terganggu gara-gara dongsaeng tidak tahu diri itu.

"Yah, kau lebih muda dariku. Panggil hyung!"Sungmin melonggarkan dasi. Nafasnya memburu.

"Untuk apa aku memanggilmu hyung, kau kan akan menjadi kekasihku."dengan percaya diri Kyuhyun berkata.

Sungmin mendesah. Dia benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut pemuda itu. Demi Tuhan, belum pernah Sungmin mengenal pemuda menyebalkan seperti dia. Seenaknya mengklaim dirinya, berkata seakan-akan dirinya adalah makhluk yang sempurna.

"Mwoo, kau terlalu percaya diri. kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Wajahmu biasa saja."Sungmin menatap pemuda di depannya.

Kyuhyun menegang, dia tidak pernah berfikir jika sang boneka berparas kelinci yang menjadi mangsanya menilainya secara sepihak. Baiklah, dia membiarkan si porselen berkata sesuka hatinya, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sangat yakin pemuda itu akan menerimanya.

"Kau memang tinggi…..,"

Ada sedikit harapan yang melambung di benak Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak punya otot,bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melindungiku. Satu pukulan saja kau sudah jatuh."

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah.

"Dan dari seringaimu aku sudah tahu kalau kau sangat **mesum**."

Diam….beberapa detik.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu melotot tajam, wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan normal lagi. Kekesalan sudah memuncak di ubun-ubunnya. Bagaimanamungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun dikatakan seperti itu, belum pernah dan belum tercatat di daftar hitam sejarah keluarga Cho. Tapi, seenaknya saja kelinci mungil itu mengatakan jika dia tidak menarik. Tidak mempunyai abs dan yang lebih parah lagi mesum.

Bayangkan mesum!

Bukan Kyuhun sekali. Kyuhyun tidak mesum, hanya terkadang otaknya saja yang berimajinasi dengan liarnya. Ok.., tinggalkan mesum-mesum itu. Kita kembali pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Hey.., siapa yang tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun.

**Tampan, jenius, kaya dan populer (Kyuhyun, tahun 2012)**

Itu kenyataannya, namun sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk meluluhkan hati Sungmin. Bahkan ejekan dan hinaan terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun mencoba menahannya. Bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah targetnya, belahan jiwanya dan masa depannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

"Mesum, aku tidak mesum."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun aku bisa menebak orang dari wajahnya." Sungmin kembali terkekeh.

"Kau belum mengenalku Lee Sungmin."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak perlu mengenalmu."dengan santainya kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja membuat hati Cho Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya. Namun bukan Cho Kyuhun jika dia tidak mampu mengubah pendirian sungmin, bukan setan namanya jika tidak mampu menggoyahkan prinsip Sungmin. Dengan wajah yang sok polos, dengan usaha menyembunyikan seringai evil-nya dia bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau menerimaku…, Minnie Hyung!"

Dan kata-kata terakhir sukses membuat Sungmin menganga. Hyung…, Kyuhyun akhirnya memanggil dirinya hyung. Hatinya sedikit melunak, dia tersenyum lembut pada sosok pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang mati-matian menahan emosi demi menghadapi Min, "Baiklah jika kau mampu membuat tunanganku melepasku dan menyerahkanku padamu. Aku akan menerimamu."

"Tunangan…!"Suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Yah, aku sudah memiliki tunangan Cho Kyuhyun."

Suara Sungmin mengalun lembut menusuk sudut hati Kyuhyun. Pelan namun benar-benar mempengaruhi pola pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak akan mundur semudah itu, bahkan jika Minnie sudah mempunyai suami atau istri sekalipun Kyuhyun akan siap merusak rumah tangga Min. Apalagi ini hanya tunangan, hanya ikatan semu yang gampang sekali goyah akibat guncangan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Minnie, siapa tunanganmu!"ujar Kyu.

"Lee Donghae,"

"Donghae-hyung?"

Bayangan pemuda Tampan, Sunbaenya berputar di kepala Kyu. Kyu tahu jelas siapa Lee Donghae, namja popular yang memang pantas bersanding dengan namja sekelas Lee Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja menurut Kyu, dirilah yang paling pantas bersanding dengan kelinci pink itu.

"Hnnn, Lee Donghae. Bukankah dia tampan!"

"Aku akan tetap mendapatkanmu."

"Cih, terlalu percaya diri."Sungmin mendesah sekaligus meremehkan. Bayangan para pemujanya yang kapok mengejar cintanya setelah bertemu dan menghadapi Donghae berputar memenuhi isi kepalanya. Para namja biasanya langsung mundur setelah mengetahui hubungan dirinya dengan Donghae, tapi pemuda bernama Kyu itu sepertinya biasa saja.

Sudahlah Minnie tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kejadian ini.

Tidak Mungkin Donghae akan melepaskan dirinya semudah itu. Lagipula selama ini Minnie yakin jika Donghae mampu menjaganya dari jamahan para lelaki macam Kyu, oleh karena itu Sungmin memberi penawaran kepada Kyuhyun. Dan sekali lagi, Min percayai akan sosok Hae.

"Minnie-hyung."

Sungmin mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Dia sudah hafal suara siapa itu, seketika senyuman mengembang dengan anggun pada paras rupawan milik Sungmin. ia mencari sumber suara, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gudang sekolah hingga matanya jatuh pada sosok namja imut berambut pirang yang membawa satu kotak susu strawberry. Namja itu meminum susu strawberry dengan wajah innocent-nya. Berkali-kali matanya membuka dan menutup seakan akan pemuda itu merasakan rasa nikmat tiada tara dari isi kotak berwarna merah muda.

"Sampai jumpa Kyu."

Tanpa memperdulikan akan adanya sosok Kyu, Sungmin berlari ke arah si pirang yang menunggu-nya.

"Hyukkie….,"

Sungmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Lee Hyukjae, dia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher hyuk. Memeluk possessive pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Hyuk tersenyum, menjatuhkan kotak susu yang sudah kosong. Mereka saling memeluk, merasakan perasaan nyaman akibat sentuhan lembut keduanya.

Dan di sudut lain si Evil menyeringai melihat adegan di hadapannya.

"Lee Sungmin, bersiaplah menjadi milikku."

00XX00

"Hae, kau tidak khawatir mengenai kelakuan tunanganmu dengan adikmu? Lihatlah, tunanganmu mencium adikmu di tempat umum seperti ini."

Donghae terkekeh, memandang Lee Sungmin dan Hyukki-nya yang melakukan skinship di kantin. Donghae biasa saja, tidak merasa cemburu atau apa. Dia sangat tahu hubungan keduanya dan sudah hafal apa yang mereka lakukan jika kedua pemuda itu bertemu.

Mereka sudah melakukannya dari kecil, Hae tahu akan hal itu. Dia tidak pernah protes jika mereka berdua yang melakukannya, tapi tidak jika dengan orang lain. Sentuhan, pelukan dan sedikit kecupan sudah biasa bagi Hyukkie dan Minnie. Mereka melakukannya sekarang, Min yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyuk sambil memeluk erat pinggang Hyuk.

Donghae tersenyum lembut memandang kedua namja itu. Bagaimana si Hyuk meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya ditambah belaian lembut dari Minnie.

"Hae, kau lihatkan!"Siwon menyikut lengan Donghae.

"Sudahlah, mereka hanya saling menyalurkan perasaan sayang mereka."

Hanya itu jawaban Donghae, dia tersenyum sambil mengaduk coklat panas. Siwon menatap heran ke arah sahabatnya. Tidak akan pernah dibayangkan dan tidak akan pernah bisa menebak cara pandang seorang Lee Donghae.

"OK, tapi kau beruntung Hae. Sangat beruntung?"kembali Siwon bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki namja seimut Lee Sungmin. Lihatlah betapa cantik dan imutnya dia. Bahkan tidak ada yeoja di sekolah ini yang menandingi kecantikannya."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Siwon, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Donghae tahu jika Sungmin sangat popular, dia sudah terbiasa mendengar bagaimana namja maupun yeojja memuja Sungmin. Dia meminum cokelat panas, menikmati aroma yang terkuar dari minuman favoritnya, "Yah, aku tahu."

"Dan kau lebih beruntung memiliki dongsaeng semenarik Hyukjae."

Dan ucapan Siwon kali ini sukses membuat Hae tersedak. Dia melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang memandang dongsaeng miliknya. Dia benci cara Siwon memandang Hyukkie.

"Apa maksudmu?"suara Hae mulai berubah.

"Dongsaengmu benar-benar imut, dan kau harus melihat ketika dia menari. Dia tampak panas. Seandainya aku menjadi Sungmin sekarang, mengecup lembut leher miliknya."

"Choi Siwon hentikan ucapanmu!" Donghae tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dia berteriak di depan wajah sahabatnya. Tidak akan pernah dia menerima jika ada seseorang yang melirik sedikit saja ke arah Hyuk. Bahkan dia ingin sekali meninju mulut seseorang yang membicarakan Hyuk seperti ini.

Donghae menghela nafas merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin. Dia mencoba mengontrol emosinya, tidak bisa memandang wajah Siwon. Menunduk mengamati lantai marmer tempat dimana dia berpijak. Sulit, sangat sulit mengontrol emosi yang berkoar meminta kebebasan. Tapi, Hae mencobanya. Setidaknya dia tidak melayangkan tinju ke sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kau possessive, tapi bisakah kau membiarkan pemuda lain mendekati adikmu termasuk aku."Siwon menatap donghae.

"Tidak bisa…!"

Ucapan itu tegas. Tidak ada sedikipun keraguan darinya. Bagaimana penolakan terkuar membuat aora ketegangan semakin kuat. Coklat panas tergeletak begitu saja sebagai saksi bisu ketegangan dua sahabat itu.

"Hyuk bukan milikmu sepenuhnya hae, dia bukan adik kecilmu lagi."

"Tidak akan aku ijinkan seseorang mendekati Hyukkie bahkan sahabatku sekalipun."

"Sebenarnya kau anggap apa adikmu itu, aku semakin tidak mengerti bagaimana kau memandang Hyuk. Kau seperti seorang pria yang possessive terhadap kekasihnya. Apa kau menyukai adik kandungmu sendiri?"

"Kau memang sahabatku, tapi jangan urusi masalah pribadiku dan satu lagi menjauhlah dari Hyuk."

Dan deik itu pula Lee Donghae meninggalkan Choi Siwon.

00XX00

Donghae meninggalkan Siwon dengan amarah yang memuncak, tangannya mengepal hingga kuku-kuku menyayat kulit tangan. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimanamungkin seorang Choi Siwon mempunyai imajinasi liar terhadap dongsaengnya bahkan mengatakan jika Hyukkie-nya yang imut dan kekanak-kanakan panas, Hot.

Tidak bisa….!

Donghae benci siapapun yang mendekati dongsaeng-nya. Brother complex. Tidak.

Brother complex tidak akan mengancam seseorang yang mendekati dongsaeng-nya, brother complex tidak akan memukul namja yang sengaja memegang tangan saudaranya dan brother complex tidak akan diam-diam menikmati lengkungan tipis milik dongsaeng-nya setiap malam.

Donghae menyukai Hyukkie.

Lebih dari sekedar saudara, dia menyukai Hyukkie seperti seorang pria menyukai seorang wanita.

"Donghae-hyung."

Sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan seringai evil berjalan mendekat. Hae menghela nafas lelah, hatinya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Apakah akan ada masalah lagi yang akan menghantamnya! Aishh…, merepotkan.

Dia benar-benar ingin menjernihkan kepala secepat mungkin, tapi semuanya gagal ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda memanggil namanya. Hae hanya tidak ingin dia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tempat yang salah.

Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, menatap ke arah pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Donghae mengenal anak itu.

"Yah.., ada apa?"

"Apa benar kau tunangan Lee Sungmin?"

Dan pertanyaan Kyu sukses membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahi. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling memastikan jika tidak ada murid yang melewati tempat ini. Tempat ini lumayan sepi. Memang Donghae sengaja ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di taman belakang sekolah.

Donghae mengamati pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bergidig ngeri jika dekat dengan pemuda itu. Seperti kutukan atau awan hitam yang menaungi Kyu.

"Ya, ada apa."

Dia mencoba bersikap ramah, membuang jauh jauh sosok Hyukkie yang masih berkeliaran di otaknya. Tidak bisa. Bahkan pikirannya semakin membentuk imajinasi yang tidak terbendung, tentang Siwon dan Hyukkie-nya.

"Serahkan Lee Sungmin padaku?"

"Mwooo…,"

Belum sempat Donghae menghentikan imajinasi-nya. Suara itu membuat dirinya kembali ke alam sadarnya, namun setengah dari jiwanya masih terperangkap dalam bayangan ucapan siwon mengenai Hyuk, meneror dan mengikuti kemanapun Hae melangkah.

"Lee Sungmin milikku, seandainya kau tidak mau menyerahkan Lee Sungmin padaku, aku akan merebutnya secara paksa."gertak Kyu.

Hae memutar bola matanya lelah, "Sudahlah sana ambil kelinci itu,"

"Mwoo, bagaimana mungkin." Kyu membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Kau sebenarnya mau apa, aku sudah menyerahkan Lee Sungmin ini padamu."Donghae membentak Kyu.

"Kenapa segampang ini."Si evil masih tetap tidak percaya, matanya membuka dan menutup.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, bukankah kau yang butuh."

Donghae melangkah pergi, namun Kyu menahannya.

Donghae berhenti menuntut penjelasan pemuda yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dia ingin segera menyegarkan pikirannya namun lagi lagi pemuda itu menghalangi. Aishhh…, sepertinya Tuhan memang tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menghapus bayangan Hyukkie di otaknya.

"Baiklah hyung, tapi bisakah aku merekam suaramu sebagai bukti penyerahan kelinci itu."

Donghae tertohok, dia akan dibunuh Sungmin jika dia melakukan ini. Tapi biarlah dia tidak peduli, toh dia punya kehidupan sendiri. Hae ingin memperjuangkan cintanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan cinta jika statusnya masih sebagai tunangan Sungmin.

Dan lagipula evil itu sepertinya cocok dengan Sungmin.

Dan Hae percaya jika Si evil mampu menjaga kelinci itu.

"Aish…, kau mengganggu saja."

"Gomawo hyung, ternyata mendapatkan Lee Sungmin segampang ini."

"Lee Sungmin not easy, kau tidak akan mendapatkan dengan mudah apa yang kau inginkan. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan posisi dongsaengku kau sangat hebat."

"Maksudmu Lee Hyukjae."

"Hn…, "

00XX00

Sungmin terdiam, hanya bunyi jam dinding yang menandakan bahwa dia berada di ruangan music. Ruangan lumayan lebar berukuran 7 x 7 meter yang menjadi tempat favorit Sungmin, karpet berwarna merah menjadi tempat pijakan kaki dan langkahnya. Sungmin membolos pelajaran kali ini, ingin melatih sentuhan jari dalam mengolah tuts piano. Hari ini kelinci itu benar-benar mengalami sedikit ketegangan yang mengganggu sarafnya, dan dengan menggabungkan nada-nada akan cukup mengobati rasa frustasi yang menyerang.

Namun sepertinya Sungmin salah besar.

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu jika tempat ini akan menjadi neraka yang membuka tabir kenyataa bagi Lee Sungmin.

Suara decitan pintu membuat Sungmin mendongak, dia mengerutkan dahi ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Deggg

Sungmin menganga tanpa sadar

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak akan memmbiarkan kehidupan Lee Sungmin tenang tanpa adanya sosok evil yang menggodanya.

Ya…, kalian tentu paham siapa pemuda itu!

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencarimu ke kelas, tapi kau tidak ada. Makanya aku mencarimu ke sini."tanpa izin Minnie, Kyu bersandar pada grand piano putih di depan Min.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"tanya min ketus.

"Lee Sungmin, kau milikku sekarang."

"Mwooooooo."Suara itu menggema memenuhi tempat music. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum setan, dia mengambil handponnya memutar rekaman suara milik Donghae. Sungmin menganga ketika rekaman suara Donghae mengalun. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya saat itu juga. Seperti sebuah musibah yang tidak terduga.

Bagaimana mungkin Lee Donghae mengatakan itu. Tidak pernah dibayangkan dan tidak akan pernah bisa dinalar dalam pikiran seorang Lee Sungmin apa yang Donghae katakan.

Ini terlalu mengejutkan dan Sungmin tidak tahu ketidakwajaran pada diri Lee Donghae.

Sungmin melirik Kyu yang asyik menikmati ekspresi Min, dengan seringai Setan yang selalu terkuar membuat Minnie benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lubang kematian. Aishhh.., wajah menyebalkan itu.

Sungmin mendesah, dia berdiri kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyu yang terkikik dengan tampang horror.

"Lee Donghae, awas kau!"

Suara Bunny Min membuat Kyu kembali tertawa, berbagai umpatan tentang Lee Donghae keluar dari mulut Min. Dan Sungmin akan terus begitu hingga dia bertemu Donghae.

00XX00

Pulang sekolah, Sungmin langsung menyambar lengan Hae dan mendorong Hae ke dalam mobilnya. Dia melempar tasnya ke wajah Donghae, sekeras-kerasnya hingga suara dentuman terdengar sangat keras dari luar mobil. Hae melindungi wajahnya namun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, tas Sungmin yang berisi buku pelajaran sukses berhamburan di kepala Hae.

Hae menatap Minnie, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil kemudian memijit pelipisnya

"Hae maksudmu apa menyerahkanku pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun!"Sungmin langsung menodong Donghae dengan pertanyaan utama, tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Sungmin suka sesuatu yang tidak bertele-tele.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin menarik kerah Donghae.

"Jawab Hae!"

"Aku stress Min, kepalaku benar-benar ingin meledak."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Sungmin melepas cengkeramannya, Donghae kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok. Dia menutup mata, menghela nafas kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau sama saja menjerumuskanku ke dalam neraka, dalam dekapan setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun."Sungmin ikut bersandar melepas lelah.

Mereka berdua diam, dalam keheningan yang nyata. Hanya suara angin yang masuk melalui celah kaca yang terdengar, hembusan nafas mereka lemah, terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini lebih baik untukmu Min. lagipula sampai kapan kita akan berpura-pura menerima perjodohan ini."akhirnya Donghae kembali bersuara. Dia melepas dasi yang melilit, mencari pasokan udara, jas sekolah bahkan sudah dia tanggalkan dari tadi.

"Tapi.., bukan ini caranya."

"Cobalah menerima setan itu, lagipula dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Akhh, Lee Donghae kau menyebalkan!"Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, melempar jas sekolahnya ke kursi belakang.

Donghae sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat betapa frustasinya Sungmin, rambutnya tidak terbentuk lagi. Berantakan akibat tangannya sendiri.

Mereka sama

Tampak seperti orang yang tidak diurus, rambut berantakan dengan segala hal yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah. Aku juga mempunyai masalah sendiri, aku tidak mungkin menjadi tameng dari pemujamu itu. Aku sudah lelah min, aku juga ingin memperjuangkan apa yang aku inginkan."

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapan Hae. Telinganya sedikit merespon terhadap apa yang keluar dari mulut Hae. Sesuatu yang janggal sepertinya akan terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Dan seketika, terlintas dipikiran Sungmin sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinalar. Namun Sungmin yakin akan hal itu.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengatakan pada Hyukkie."tebaknya.

"Ya, aku akan mengatakannya."

Sungmin menegang, dia menatap tidak percaya. Dipandangnya sosok Donghae yang terkulai tanpa daya di kursi mobilnya,

"Kau gila hae, dia dongsaengmu."

"Lantas…, aku tidak peduli jika dia dongsaengku. Aku sudah cukup gila dengan semua ini."Donghae menjambak rambut, menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalas tatapan Sungmin tidak kalah dingin.

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli apa jadinya hubungan kalian. Yang pasti tidak ada yang bisa menahanku untuk melakukan skinship bersama dongsaeng-mu."

"Tidak bisa, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Hyukkie-ku setelah ini."

"Oh begitukah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengatakan pada Hyukkie jika kau melarangku. Ingat, semua rahasiamu ada di tanganku."Sungmin tidak terima, dia memukul kepala Donghae.

"Aish, terserah kau saja. Lagipula melihat kalian bersama, seperti melihat dua orang gadis yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan."

"Yah Lee Donghae, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Donghae mengambil jas dan dasinya, dia meraih gagang pintu mobil hendak keluar, dibukanya pintu mobil Min. dia turun sambil menatap Sungmin yang mendesah tidak percaya.

"Dah Min, semoga hubunganmu lancar dengan Cho Kyuhyun."Donghae menutup pintu mobil Min.

"Mwooooo, Lee Donghae!"

Dan sekali lagi, terdengar suara keras yang membahana di dalam mobil milik Lee Sungmin.

00XX00

Di dalam kamar bernuansa putih dan biru milik Hyuk dan dirinya, Donghae termenung memandang bingkai kayu. Jemarinya membelai foto dengan lembut, tersenyum melihat pose dongsaengnya. Dengan mata yang teduh dan pipi yang menggembung, Hyuk tampak begitu menggoda. Jemarinya masih bermain-main seakan akan dia benar-benar membelai sosok itu.

Wajah yang rupawan itu semakin mengembang ketika dongsaeng yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya masih basah menetes hingga melewati setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya jika namja di depannya adalah dongsaengnya sendiri, namja terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Rambut pirang halusnya bagai opium yang membuatnya addict untuk menghirup dalam dalam aromanya. Strawberry. Aroma yang terkuar manis membuat Lee Donghae terjatuh dalam hujatan hidup yang tidak wajar.

Jika ujung horizon tidak nampak lagi, jika sang surya tenggelam dalam kubangan kegelapan dan jika sang esok tidak lagi nyata, Lee Donghae tidak akan pernah menyesali hidupnya. Mencintai Hyuk, mengagumi keindahannya adalah hidupnya, obsesinya.

"Hyung, apa benar kau menyerahkan Min pada Kyuhyun."suara Hyuk membuat donghae meletakkan bingkai kayu ke atas meja. Dia berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Benar..,"jawab Hae singkat.

"Kau gila hyung, dia tunanganmu. Aish, aku tidak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki hyung bodoh sepertimu."tanpa sadar Hyuk mengeluarkan wajah imutnya, membuat Donghae sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya pada Hyuk. Dia juga tidak ingin memiliki Dongsaeng sepertinya.

"Jangan anggap aku hyung-mu."entah apa yang membuat Hae mengatakan hal itu.

"Maksudmu apa hyung, kau tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertiku."suara Hyuk sedikit berubah, ada ketakutan yang Donghae tangkap dari gerakan bibir Hyukkie. Hyukkie mencoba menatap Donghae mencari sedikit kebohongan dari mata hyungnya. Namun nihil, hanya keseriusan dan pancaran lain yang Hyuk tidak bisa baca.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin mempunyai dongsaeng sepertimu."

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan."Hyuk hampir saja menangis, dia merasa bersalah mengatakan Hyung-nya bodoh. Dia hanya bercanda, mengapa Hyung-nya sampai marah seperti ini!

Hyuk tidak mengerti sama sekali perasaan Hae.

Tidak tahu bagaimana hati nurani Hae sedang berjibaku melawan semua perasaan aneh yang menyergap jiwa Hae. Perasaan yang timbul tenggelam setiap kali dia melihat Hyuk.

"Hyukkie, bisakah kau melihatku bukan sebagai hyung-mu."

Akhirnya ucapan yang dia tahan keluar, ucapan yang menjelaskan semua. Bagaimana sosok Hae yang tidak akan pernah menerima kenyataan jika namja di depannya adalah adik kandungnya, berasal dari bibit yang sama dan mengalir darah yang sama di tubuh mereka.

"Hyung…,"

Donghae meraih bahu Hyuk mendorongnya pelan hingga kepala hyuk menyentuh tembok, "Jangan pernah memanggilku hyung, aku sudah lelah."

"Kenapa!"suara Hyuk parau.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku hyung. Aku mohon. Bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang pemuda yang mencintaimu."

Lee Hyukjae membulatkan mata sempurna.

"Aku menyukaimu Hyukkie, bukan rasa suka hyung kepada dongsaeng-nya. Aku menyukaimu seperti seorang pria menyukai seorang wanita."

Tubuh Hyuk lemas seketika, kakinya tidak mampu menyangga beban. Mungkin saja Hyuk akan terjatuh jika tangan Hae tidak menyangga tubuhnya. Tidak pernah dia membayangkan ucapan itu akan keluar dari mulut kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Dia ingin pergi namun tidak mungkin bias.

Nafasnya sudah tidak mampu dikeluarkan ketika butiran-butiran keringat turun membasahi pelipisnya, berkali-kali dia mengatupkan mulutnya, menghela nafas sesekali untuk mengurangi perasaan yang hampir meluluhlantahkan hatinya. Hyuk memandang wajah hae, tidak bisa. Dia menutup mata berharap jika semua ini hanya mipi buruk yang menyerang.

"Hyukkie, jangan seperti itu padaku. Aku mohon buka matamu?"suara Hae mengalun di telinganya.

Hyukkie bersikukuh memejamkan matanya, tidak akan dia memandang Hyung-nya sekarang ini. Namun, bola matanya kembali terbuka sempurna ketika dia merasakan tangan Hyung-nya membelai pipinya. Merasakan kulit lembut yang menyelusuri lekuk wajahnya.

"Hyung, tidak mungkin. Kita bersaudara?"kata hyuk.

"Bisakah kau melihatku bukan sebagai saudara."Donghae menatap lembut mata Hyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung."

Dia benar benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang, tidak bisa menerima maupun menolak. Dalam kebimbangan yang nyata, dalam ketidakberdayaan yang menghimpit perasaannya. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat, memaksanya untuk mencerna setiap konsekuensi yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

Dalam hubungan keduanya, cara pandang mereka, dan bagaimana mereka berinteraksi akan berubah. Hyukkie tahu akan hal itu, baik jika dia menerima hyung-nya maupun menolaknya.

"Aku mohon Hyukkie, bisakah kau memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mengubah cara pandangmu."

Dan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Tapi Hyung…,"

"Aku mohon."

Hyuk terdiam, dia tidak bisa lepas dari mata Hyung-nya. Pancaran mata lembut yang membuat akal sehatnya seakan-akan terampas saat itu juga. Entah apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu, ucapan sacral yang dinantikan Hae keluar.

"Baiklah Hyung, jika dalam waktu satu bulan kau tidak mampu mengubah perasaanku. Aku mohon, lupakan perasaanmu dan cobalah menatapku sebagai dongsaeng-mu."

"Gomawo Hyukkie."

Pelan, Hae menarik tangan Hyuk. Memeluknya dan merasakan strawberry yang terkuar dari Hyukki-nya-mantan dongsaeng-nya sendiri.

00XX00

Kini mereka berada, dua anak manusia yang bersandar di tembok sekolah. Pemuda satunya Nampak frustasi seakan-akan dunianya hilang di telan malaikat kematian sedangkan pemuda satunya menyeringai memeluk pinggang pemuda di sampingnya. Sang kelinci mengerang frustasi ketika tidak mendapati kenyataan yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Bagaimana bisa kini terperangkap jerat setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dalam dekapannya dan dalam bisikan maut setan kecil itu.

No…, Andwee.

Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan memandang ke sekitar. Sejauh mata memandang, yang tertangkap oleh mata hitam pemuda itu hanya hijau rerumputan yang dipadu dengan kumpulan mawar putih yang tertanam rapi. Indah dan menenangkan. Namun tidak bagi Sungmin, tetap saja warna di sekitar menjadi hitam dengan aksen gothic yang menyebar ke seisi sekolah.

"Bunny Min, bagaimana kau sudah berbicara sendiri dengan Hae-hyung kan!"

Suara itu meneror kehidupan sempurna Min. "Aish…, seenaknya saja memanggilku Bunny Min. panggil Hyung."

Kyu menyeringai, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. "Chagiya, tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun aku berperan sebagai yang **dominan** di sini. Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu hyung!"

"Akhhh, aku bisa keriput kalau menghadapi orang sepertimu."

Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, dia mengutuk dirinya yang berani megajukan perjanjian bodoh dengan si evil waktu itu. Oh…, dia juga harus mengutuk Lee Donghae yang seenaknya saja menyerahkan dirinya pada Kyu.

Sial sungguh sial

Bahkan dalam mimpinyapun Min tidak pernah mendapatkan mimpi buruk daripada ini. Kyu menarik kepalanya menjauh dari bahu Min.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah berjanji jika aku berhasil mendapati restu dari Hae-hyung, kau akan menerimaku."

Sungmin sudah kalah sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan. Dia sudah memberi penawaran dan dia harus harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang pernah dia janjikan pada pemuda itu. Meski berat memang, namun Sungmin seorang pemuda yang tidak akan pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit keterpaksaan dan sedikit meneguhkan hati, Lee Sungmin telah mengambil keputusan. Tidak peduli mau jadi apa hubungan ini. Tanpa cinta sekalipun Lee Sungmin akan menepati Janji.

"Iya, aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku."

"Baguslah Chagiya,"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Min ke dalam dekapannya, membuat Sungmin merona seketika. Belum pernah dia melakukan sentuhan fisik selain dengan Hyuk. Ini beda, jika dengan Hyuk ada perasaan nyaman yang timbul, seperti memeluk dongsaeng-nya sendiri. tapi ini, entahlah ada perasaan lain yang menyelusup masuk begitu saja. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya panas dingin. Susah untuk dijelaskan. Hangat. Sangat hangat.

Sungmin tidak akan mengira jika seketika perasaan hangat langsung menyeruak tubuhnya ketika dia melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kyuhyun.

Bangunlah Sungmin…., bukankah kau hanya mencoba menepati janjimu.

Tapi….,

"Dengar Lee Sungmin, Jangan panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun jika dalam satu bulan ini aku tidak mampu mengambil hatimu."

Degg

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Lee sungmin. Dia mencengkeram dadanya yang memberontak ingin keluar. Debaran jantung, rona merah di kedua wajahnya dan kupu-kupu seakan-akan menggeliat di perutnya.

Aish…perasaan apa ini.

Apakah Lee Sungmin jatuh cinta?

00XX00

**Satu bulan kemudian.**

Ketika pagi menunjukkan pesonanya dengan melengkungan cahaya keemasan dari balik selimut, dan ketika hawa dingin pudar diganti dengan kehangangatan yang pelan-pelan merayap keempat anak manusia itu sudah berada di tempat bermain. Pohon cemara yang tumbuh subur di taman itu menutupi kilauan cahaya matahari pagi menambah kesan eksotis.

Keempat pemuda itu bertemu.

Double date …

Yah mereka merencanakan kencan bersama pada hari itu, atau tepatnya Kyu dan Hae yang merencanakan kencan dadakan ini. Baru datang, Minnie dan Hyukkie merajuk ketika melihat es krim yang meleleh. Terpaksa kedua pemuda yang berperan sebagai seme di sini harus mengantri membeli es krim yang memang ramai.

Tinggallah Minnie dan Hyukkie di taman ini.

Mereka tidak tinggal diam, langsung memeluk tubuh satu sama lain.

"Hyukkie."

"Sungmin-hyung."

Sungmin menyelusuri wajah Hyukkie dengan tangannya, mencium pipi lembut Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang memang sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik syal yang melilit di leher HYukkie hendak menikmati leher jenjangnya, namun dia berhenti.

Dia mengamati sesuatu yang janggal di tubuh Hyukkie.

Ada Kiss mark berwarna merah di leher dongsaeng kesayangannya. Dan hal itu cukup menjelaskan semua. Untuk apa Hyukkie mengenakan syal jika udara sangat panas seperti ini. Sungmin mendesah, dia langsung menatap dongsaengnya.

"Hyukkie, siapa yang memberi tanda ini."Tanya Min.

Hyukkie menunduk, ada semburat merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Donghae..,"

Yah…Sungmin sudah menduganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Namja yang harus bertanggung jawab akan semua ini. Dia tidak habis fikir, seorang Lee Donghae melakukan ini semua. Secepat ini. Dia telah menghilangkan ke innocent-an Hyukkie-nya.

Demi Tuhan ingin sekali Sungmin menampar Donghae kali ini.

Pervert

Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Bahkan menurut Sungmin Lee Donghae telah melampaui batas. Hyukkie masih kecil, bahkan dia belum genap berumur tujuhbelas tahun. Sungmin menatap wajah Hyukkie yang menunduk.

"Aish.., aku akan membunuh anak itu sekarang juga."

Sungmin berlari kemudian langsung menarik rambut Donghae yang masih mengantri di tempat penjualan es krim, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Donghae pasrah ketika Sungmin menariknya ke hadapan Hyukkie meninggalkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mengantri sendirian.

"Lee Donghae."Sungmin berteriak.

"Ada apa Min?"Hae mengusap kepalanya.

Benci…, Sungmin sangat mebenci wajah Hae yang tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sok polos.

Huh..seperti inikah wajah penjahat yang telah menghilangkan kesucian seseorang.

"Kau…, tidak bisakah kau menahannya hingga dia lulus sekolah."

Donghae terkekeh, dia melirik ke arah Hyuk yang menunduk malu. Dia tersenyum melihat Hyukkie yang tidak mau menatap matanya dari tadi pagi.

"Tidak bisa min, aku tidak mau kau mendahuluiku."Donghae menyeringai, sepertinya dia benar-benar belajar dari Kyu.

Sungmin mematung, wajahnya tampak frustasi.

"Argggg, ayo hyuk. Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan orang mesum seperti mereka."Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Hyukkie.

Sementara Kyu yang sudah lelah mengantri langsung menuju tempat kejadian ketika melihat kekasihnya menarik Hyukkie pergi. Beribu tanda Tanya langsung menyeruak di pikirannya. Melihat kekasihnya pergi dengan wajah yang tidak enak dipandang membuat berbagai spekulasi berputar di kepalanya.

Kyu berdiri di samping Donghae dengan wajah kelelahan, dua contong es cream rasa strawberry dan es coklat meleleh begitu saja.

"Bunny Min, bagaimana kencan kita?"dengan ngos-ngosan Kyu bertanya.

"Kau kencan saja dengan Lee Donghae."Teriak Sungmin, suaranya sudah tidak jelas lagi.

"Bunny Min."Rengek Kyu.

Donghae tertawa, dia benar-benar tidak memperdulikan Cho Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkan es cream tanpa sadar. Kencan pertama dengan Lee Sungmin gagal.

"Sudahlah Kyu, perasaan Min tidak enak kali ini."Donghae menepuk bahu dongsaeng-nya.

"Memang ada apa hyung?"Tanya Kyu.

"Dia tidak terima, aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap Hyukkie."

Mulut Kyu menganga lebar. Otaknya sudah berkeliaran membentuk imajinasi cerita dewasa yang membuatnya hampir memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tidak percaya. Seperti terpukul saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah dengan Donghae-hyung. Ada perasaan iri yang terselip di hati Kyu.

"Hyung, kau melakukannya."Kyu masih tidak percaya.

"Ada apa? Kau iri?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Bunny Min tidak pernah menciumku."Kyu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Donghae sudah tertawa ketika suara kyu meluncur dari bibirnya. Hae menepuk pundak Kyu, tersenyum sedikit berbeda dari Donghae sebelumnya, Evil.

"Sedikit pemaksaan itu menarik kyu."

"Hyung…, ternyata kau lebih setan daripada aku."

"Anak baik tidak akan selalu menjadi anak baik Kyu."Donghae berkata

"Kau benar hyung."

Dan sepertinya setan telah menemukan jalan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Awan gelap langsung muncul mengalahkan cahaya yang semakin redup.

Sang setan sudah terbangun, kepakan sayap hitam menutupi sebagaian cakrawala. Tanduk-tanduk nya mulai tumbuh dan jarring jarring setan mulai terpasang.

Demi Tuhan

Kali ini sang Setan tidak akan berfikir dua kali lagi. Cukup lelah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia tidak peduli jika setan mesum akan menjadi sebutan untuknya.

Dan setelah ini Lee Sungmin benar-benar dalam bahaya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Setan akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Setan sudah lelah menjadi goodboy. Sudah saatnya setan beraksi Hyung!"

**end** 

Yah…hanya fic singkat yang saya buat.

Jika berkenan, tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review


End file.
